Problem: Michael did 11 more push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Michael did 39 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Michael did 39 push-ups, and Stephanie did 11 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $39 - 11$ push-ups. He did $39 - 11 = 28$ push-ups.